


Luthor’s Fast food Restaurant Chain

by ToServeManfan



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Aliens To Serve Humans (Aliens Eaten by Humans), Cooked Alive Inn of No Return (Lena Luthor's Mansion), Gen, Season/Series 04, Season/Series 05, Season/Series 06
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:53:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26288311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToServeManfan/pseuds/ToServeManfan
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Lena Luthor & Lex Luthor
Comments: 5
Kudos: 2





	1. Episode 1

“Fancy meeting you here, Lena.” Still trying to catch his breath, Lex Luthor still managed to smirk at his sister.  
“You’re getting predictable, Lex.” Lena Luthor looked down on his brother.  
“I left the journal for you. Paired with the mural, I was hoping that you would show up here. Right when I needed you. Now come on, lend your brother a hand.” Lex stuck his hand out to Lena. But instead of pulling him up, Lena pulled out a handgun and pointed it towards Lex.

Lex sighs. “Lena, what are you doing? We don’t have time for this.”  
“The world will never be a safe place with you on it, brother.” Lena answered.  
“Really? That’s your reason for pointing a gun at your own family?” Lex looked at Lena condescendingly. Hearing that, Lena moves her finger to the trigger.  
“WAIT!” Lex stopped her. “I have something that you might want, or rather, need to see. Just calm your trigger finger for a little bit.” Lex reached a remote on the desk, and pointed it at the screens behind him. The screen showed a video of two girls being chased by fully armed men. One of the girls was familiar to Lena.

It was Kara. Kara was deflecting the bullets using her own bare hand, knocking the fully armed men only with the gust of wind coming from her mouth, and shooting lasers using only her eyes.  
“Wait, no... No, it can’t be.” Shocked, Lena became weak. Her eyes became teary, baffled by what she was watching.  
“Oh yes, yes it is just as you see it, Lena.” Lex stood up and walked to Lena’s side. “Your best friend, Kara, has been lying to you from the start.“ Lex embraced his stunned sister, preventing her from collapsing onto the ground.

Tears dropped from Lena’s eyes, unable to believe the truth that is showing in front of her eyes.  
“They treated you like a fool, Lena.” Lex whispered into his sister’s ear. His hand crept to Lena’s hand, slowly taking the gun away from her. “Now you can see why I hate all these filthy aliens. They think they can just lie their way into our society. They think we are too dumb to find out who they really are. They don’t even care about our feelings.”  
Lex didn’t really care about what he said. He just said all that so Lena would agree with him. His hatred towards aliens was the only truth in his words. Lena was too heartbroken to see the clear lie that her brother was spewing. She was too focused on the fact that Kara, the one she considers a true friend, had been lying to her from the start.

“Oh come on, Lena.” Lex wiped his sister’s tears. “We are a proud Luthor, you and I. We don’t cry over lying aliens. You know what a Luthor would do?” Lex asked Lena  
“Revenge.” Lena answered.  
“Not just revenge, my sister. We’ll make them wish that they never existed.” Lex grinned. His words have poisoned Lena’s heart, Lena’s grief now turned into a strong hatred towards aliens. By that point, the siblings became allies. Together they swore revenge on every alien kin.  
‘Actually, Lena,” Lex said. “I already have a plan in mind.”  
As the casket lowered into the ground, everyone looked down on it. The name Lex Luthor was engraved into the oak wood. It was a burial for the notorious Lex Luthor. No one shed a tear or show any sign of sadness towards him, it was a rather quick process.

As if there was nothing to mourn about. Everyone including Lena just wanted to get it over with.  
“Hey, Lena.” Kara called Lena.  
“Yeah? What is it?” Lena replied.  
“I just wanted to ask how you’re doing. I mean, as evil as Lex is, he is still your brother after all...” Kara asked worryingly.  
“Oh, um, well...” Lena stumbled on her words. “Thing is, deep inside I still want to believe that he could be a good man. I know that he is beyond help, everyone knows that. That’s why I killed him.”  
Lena teared up. “I feel like my feelings are tearing me apart, Kara.”  
“Ooh, Lena...” Kara felt sad hearing her words. Kara reached out and held her hands. “I’m really sorry, Lena.

Is there anything that I can do for you?”  
“Yeah... I... I don’t think I can bear being alone for too long. I want you to stay over in my place tomorrow, if that’s okay with you...” Lena asked meekly.  
“Of course I’m okay with it. You’re my friend. I’ll be there tomorrow and we’ll spend our time together, just the two of us. Okay?” Kara made a big smile, trying to cheer Lena up. Kara walked away to join her gang and waved as she was leaving Lena behind. Lena walked into her limousine, and her sad face quickly turned sour. She quickly rubbed her hands with sanitizer. Inside the moving limo, a hologram of Lex appeared sitting opposite of Lena.  
“Quite the drama queen, aren’t you. I can’t believe you were able to pull off the crocodile tears.” Lex smiled.  
“Shut up. I managed to lure her in, you better finish your job in time.” Lena said in disgust.

“Of course, my dear sister. Everything is going smoothly. We’ll be ready to commence our plan by the time she’s near the trap.” Lex took a sip from his glass of brandy.  
“Well, prepare it faster. I don’t like surprises in my plans.” Lena said.  
“Ahaha, snarky. I feel closer to you already. Very well, I’ll make sure everything is ready by tonight.” Lex’s hologram vanished.  
The next day in the afternoon, Kara came to Lena’s place.  
“Oh Kara, you finally ca- ... What are those?” Lena opened the door and was surprised that Kara was holding boxes of food.  
“Umm, I didn’t feel comfortable coming here empty-handed so I brought some food that might cheer you up! I didn’t know what your favorite was so I just buy a bunch of unhealthy food.” Kara said with a stupid bright smile on her face. Lena giggled.  
“Just come in. I also prepared something special for us to enjoy together.” Lena let Kara come in.  
“Ooh, what is it?”  
“You’ll know it when you know. Believe me, it’ll knock you out.” Lena smiled.

Inside, Kara and Lena chatted for a bit. At some point Lena pulled out a bottle of nice alcohol and poured it into 2 glasses. Kara knows that she won’t get drunk but she takes the glass anyway.  
“Cheers,” Lena said. Both of them take a sip from their glass. Suddenly Kara’s sight became blurred, her eyelids felt heavy. She was confused.  
“Goodnight, Kara.” Lena said as Kara’s consciousness slipped away. “Or should I call you Supergirl?”  
Hearing that name, Kara was surprised but she couldn't keep her eyes open. She fell into a deep sleep. Lena looked at the sleeping Kara, and called her brother.  
“She took the bait. Are you ready?”  
“Of course. Just make sure you inject the gold kryptonite before bringing her here.” Lex promptly replied and hung up.  
“Now, the fun begins.” Lena smiled eerily as she pulled out a syringe.


	2. Episode 1 (Kara Zor El’s Point of View)

“Hey, Lena.” I called out to Lena. I was worried about her.  
“Oh, Kara. Yes, what is it?” Lena replied.  
“I just wanted to ask how you’re doing. I mean, as evil as Lex is, he is still your brother after all...” I asked worryingly.  
“Oh, um, well...” Lena stumbled on her words. “Thing is, deep inside I still want to believe that he could be a good man. I know that he is beyond help, everyone knows that. That’s why I killed him.”  
Lena teared up. “I feel like my feelings are tearing me apart, Kara.”  
I can’t help but to tear up, listening to my best friend’s grief. “Ooh, Lena...” I felt sad hearing her words.

I reached out and held her hands. “I’m really sorry, Lena. Is there anything that I can do for you?”  
“Yeah... I... I don’t think I can bear being alone for too long. I want you to stay over in my place tomorrow, if that’s okay with you...” Lena asked meekly.  
“Of course I’m okay with it. You’re my friend.” I said with a big smile. “I’ll be there tomorrow and we’ll spend our time together, just the two of us. Okay?” I was happy that she gave me a chance to cheer her up.  
Everyone else had dispersed. Winn, J’onn, Alex and everyone else was waiting for me to join them. I honestly didn’t want to leave Lena, but I figured that for now, leaving her alone would be for the best.

After hugging Lena, I walked away, waving my goodbye to her. Lena also waved back, with a sad smile on her face. I really felt bad for leaving her, but I will have the chance to be with her tomorrow so for now I had to hold it in. After waving at me, Lena walked back to her limousine and drove away.  
Lena walked into her limousine, and her sad face quickly turned sour. She quickly rubbed her hands with sanitizer. Inside the moving limo, a hologram of Lex appeared sitting opposite of Lena.  
“Quite the drama queen, aren’t you. I can’t believe you were able to pull off the crocodile tears.” Lex smiled.

“Shut up. I managed to lure her in, you better finish your job in time.” Lena said in disgust.  
“Of course, my dear sister. Everything is going smoothly. We’ll be ready to commence our plan by the time she’s near the trap.” Lex took a sip from his glass of brandy.  
“Well, prepare it faster. I don’t like surprises in my plans.” Lena said.

“Ahaha, snarky. I feel closer to you already. Very well, I’ll make sure everything is ready by tonight.” Lex’s hologram vanished.  
The next day in the afternoon, I came to Lena’s place. After leaving Lena yesterday, I brainstormed for a way to cheer her up, and one method came to my mind.  
“Oh Kara, you finally ca- ... What are those?” Lena opened the door and was surprised that I was holding boxes of food. Her surprised face was priceless.  
“Umm, I didn’t feel comfortable coming here empty-handed so I brought some food that might cheer you up! I didn’t know what your favorite was so I just bought a bunch of unhealthy food.”

I said with a stupid bright smile on her face. Hearing my explanation, she giggled. I was so relieved that she was still able to laugh.  
“Just come in. I also prepared something special for us to enjoy together.” Lena held the door for me to come in. I almost tumbled my way in but luckily I managed to keep my balance.  
“Ooh, what is it?” I asked curiously. I wonder what she had in store for our sleepover.  
“You’ll know it when you know. Believe me, it’ll knock you out.” Lena smiled. The way she worded it caught my attention a little, but I tried to just brush it off. I mean, people usually do and say weird things when they grief, right?  
Inside, she and I chatted for a bit. I talked about my day in the office, how Winn likes to do weird things but adorable at the same time, how Cat was a slave driver and expects weird things from her at work, and all other things.

I tried to avoid gloomy topics, I wouldn’t want to see Lena becoming sad again. Or at least, I want her to open up when she’s ready. But until then, I’ll try to humor her.  
At some point Lena pulled out a bottle of expensive looking alcohol and poured it into 2 glasses. I won’t be able to get drunk, I am a Kryptonian after all. But Lena didn’t know that, so I took the glass anyway.  
“Cheers,” Lena said. Both of us took a sip. It tasted really good, so many delicate flavors, and it all came out harmonious. I guess a Luthor would know their booze after all.

After a couple minutes, my sight became blurry. My eyelids were heavy and I felt a strong urge to fall asleep. It was weird, as if my stamina was being drained out. I tried to keep myself up but it was just too strong.  
“Goodnight, Kara.” I heard. Lena was smiling, looking at me who got sluggish. “Or should I call you Supergirl?”  
That name. It can’t be. How did Lena know? I never told her about my real identity before. I hid it from her. I wanted to ask her but my consciousness was slipping further and further. I couldn’t speak, the words that came out of my mouth slurred, not making any sense.

“She took the bait. Are you ready?” I heard her say. She was on the phone with someone. What did she mean by taking the bait? What was she talking about?  
“Of course. Just make sure you inject the gold kryptonite before bringing her here.” The voice coming from her phone said. It was alarmingly familiar. I tried to hold on to my consciousness, remembering where I have heard that voice before but It was futile. Before I could remember anything my body became limp, powerless.

I couldn’t even lift myself up.  
Lena pulled out a dark wooden box from underneath the coffee table. She opened it and pulled something out. I was on the floor and the opened lid covered what she was holding. It was when she closed the box that i can see clearly. It was a syringe filled with a glowing golden fluid. My blood curdled when I saw that syringe. What was she going to do to me? Why?  
Lena walked towards me and my limp body. She crouched near me and brushed my hair to the side, revealing my neck. I could only see a part of her face. She was smiling eerily.  
“Well, what did I tell you? It really knocked you out” Her grin revealed her white teeth. She pulled the needle cover from the syringe and stuck it in my jugular. I was surprised that I could feel the needle going through my skin, normally needles would just bend.  
“Now, we’re going to have some real fun” Lena laughed.


	3. Episode 2

Lena walked through a poorly lit hallway, walled with concrete and painted in white. Following her a man clad in black suit pushing a metal bed covered in thin white blanket. Both of them were silent, the sounds of the bed wheels creaking echoing in the halls were the only thing that was making a noise. A faint silhouette of a human being can be seen through the thin blanket.

The door opened with a loud bang, followed by the stern face of Lena and her lackey. The sudden loud noise surprised Lex who was busy with his computer in the lab.  
The lab was filled with foreign looking technology. A huge holographic computer paired with 2 large human sized tubes filled with green colored liquid. The wall was lined with more than a few pressurized tanks.  
“Ah, you’re finally here.” Lex greeted with a smile and arms open expecting a hug, only to be ignored by his sister.  
“Cut the chit chat, I’ve brought the Supergirl.” Lena said while signing her lackey to go away. Her authoritative intonation did not affect Lex.

“Come on, you shouldn’t talk to your brother like that.” Lex smiled while uncovering Kara’s sleeping face. “You didn’t forget to inject her with the golden kryptonite, yes?”  
“Of course I didn’t forget. What, did you think I’m dumb?” Lena made an angry response. Lex pushed the bed to the side of one of the large tubes and with a few keystrokes, the bed was lifted and Kara was pushed inside the tube and it was then covered.  
“Well I’m sorry for wanting to be careful, sister.” Lex made a snarky reply. “The last thing we want is 2 super powered Supergirl so I need to make sure.”

“You sure this cloning device can even work?” Lena asked.  
“Should be. I paid good money for the technology.” Lex answered while fiddling with his keyboard.  
“You haven’t even tested it?” Lena asked.  
“I didn’t expect your help in the original plan, and I didn’t expect that your help would quicken the progress this much. Cut me some slack, would you?” Lex answered. With one push of the Enter button, both of the tubes started to bubble from below. Slowly getting more and more rapid. “Besides, I understand these alien technologies more than you do. Trust me, it will work.”

“She’s rather heavy don’t you think?” Lex asked jokingly to Lena, whom was helping him carry Kara into the slaughterhouse. Lena and Lex slammed her into the a metal table. Lena picked a meat hook near her and used it on Kara’s back, Kara slowly opened her eyes. A cold breeze blew against her now naked body, sending shivers up her spine. She tried to move her arms and legs but she was unable. Her hands were tied behind her back and her feet were tied together. She was lying on a cold metal table and for some reason unknown to her, there was a beating pain on her back.

Slightly dizzy and disoriented, she tried to make sense of her surroundings. Before she can come to a conclusion, a shout from a woman was heard.  
“Bring her up!”  
Suddenly Kara felt a tug from the beating pain, it pulled her vertically and when her feet were off the table, the pain became more and more severe. Instinctively, she tried to fly but gravity kept pulling down on her. Amidst the rushing pain and her screams, she noticed 3 figures in the room with her.  
“Good morning, sweetie.” Lillian greeted the hanging Kara.

With her, there were also Lex and Lena.  
“Lena? What... What’s the meaning of this? I thought Lex was already dead? And why is Lillian here?” Kara asked, baffled. Her words entered no one’s ears as she was swinging on a meat hook, carried to another room.  
“Lena! Answer me! I thought you were my friend!” Kara yelled.  
“I thought so too, Supergirl. I thought so too.” Lena replied, staring deep into Kara’s eyes. “Supergirl? You knew?” Kara was shocked, realizing that Lena had seen through her lie. “Sorry, love. I just can’t let my beloved sister be fooled by an alien.” Lex smirked.

Kara was so dumbfounded that she hadn’t realized that beneath her feet was a deep container filled with a viscous marinade. With a single press of button, she fell inside. Kara struggled to keep her head afloat, but Lena forced her head in, drowning her. After a few breathless seconds, she was pulled up again. She shook her head, trying to get the marinade off her eyes. But before she could catch her breath, she was already being sprayed with flour. The flour dust entered her windpipe, causing her to cough heavily. Kara was trying to say something, but before she could even finish coughing she was drowned inside water.

When Kara was pulled up, she barfed out a lot of water. Kara lost her stamina, she was not ready for such a treatment. When the last few drops of water dripped for her toes, she was again sprayed with flour. This time, Kara managed to not inhale the flour dust. She was coated perfectly, all that is left is to deep fry her.  
With boiling oil beneath her feet, Kara started crying.

“No, please, I’m sorry, please don’t do this...” Kara cried.  
“It’s okay, I don’t need any apology from a clone like you.” Lena replied.  
“What“ Before Kara could finish her words, she was dropped into boiling oil. A faint screaming voice can be heard between the frying sounds. It was apparent that she tried to get her head above the oil but she dropped to the bottom like a rock.  
After a few minutes, she was pulled up. The cloned Kara was reminiscent of a fried chicken. Lillian cut the bindings on fried Kara’s hands and feet, and proceeded to make the first cut. Lillian cut through her left knee, and took a big bite to the calf.  
“Seems like mom still knows how to cook! Come, try for yourself!” Lillian smiled, satisfied with her dish.

Lena and Lex followed their mother’s example, starting from the limb and climbing up. The meat was juicy, tender, and the spice on the marinade was just right for Lex. Lena, however, was not used to eating something as spicy. She struggled to keep her cool a little bit, and balls of sweat were dropping off her forehead. The crunch with every bite was very much audible, and it would be followed by the meat oozing with its juices.

When they got to open the abdomen, the insides were steaming hot. They carved through everything. The neck was pretty hard to carve, so Lena decided to just decapitate the head along with the neck and nibbled on the meat. They continued to cut and bite into the fried cloned Kara until nothing but the skeleton was left.  
“Now that we’re all full, what do you guys think of mom’s cooking?” Lillian asked.  
“It was pretty good, I guess” Lena and Lex didn’t want to fully admit it, but it was a great meal for both of them.  
In fact, they wanted more.


	4. Episode 3

It had been a few weeks after the cannibalistic feast that the Luthors arranged. They decided to not see each other for a while, in order to not raise any suspicion from the public. While Lena and Lillian went back to their routine life, Lex had to hole up in the lab away from any eyes because to the world, Lex Luthor is but a name engraved on a tombstone.  
Lena wanted to move on with the project as quick as possible, but both Lex and Lillian advised her against it. After only a few weeks, her patience had already run out.

She secretly went to the laboratory to confront Lex about it. When she slammed through the lab door, Lex was fiddling with the beeping consoles next to the tube where Kara Zor El aka Supergirl were floating inside of.  
“What are you doing, Lex?” Lena asked.  
“Could’ve spared me the door slamming, love.” Lex turned his head towards his sister. Lena didn’t reply to Lex’s remark, she only stared at him with a stern face.  
“Don’t give me that look,” Lex rolled his eyes back to the consoles. “Unlike you who were enjoying the outside world, I was stuck here working on our project.”  
“You know I want to move on with this plan as soon as possible, and you have the gall to say that to me?” Said Lena, spiteful.  
“And this is the fastest we can go.

If you were to build a restaurant right after your brother’s death, what do you think the public’s opinion would be? Nothing good, I tell you.”  
Lena sighed. “You didn’t answer my first question, Lex.” She crossed her arms, leaning her back to the wall.  
“I’m tuning the cloning device.”  
“Why? It cloned Supergirl perfectly before, it even copied her memory perfectly.” Lena asked.  
“We don’t just want a 1 by 1 clone of Supergirl, what we want is a better tasting Supergirl.” Lex answered.  
“But she’s already delicious.”  
“Maybe for us, but this way it will be palatable for everyone.” Lex turned his head to Lena. “And by that, I mean everyone.”

3 months after the disappearance of Supergirl, yet National City is still silent. The people of National City thought that Supergirl is still protecting them from disaster, but this time undercover. This is the story that the DEO Agency’s released. They couldn’t let the truth leak out to the public it would lead to a surge of criminals. While spreading themselves thinner preventing criminalities, they looked for any hint of Kara Danver’s whereabouts which was to no avail.

Meanwhile, Lena had announced the opening of her new business. A fine dining restaurant named “Eosium”. Lena had sent invitations for a grand opening, inviting lots of high profile people to celebrate the opening of her new business. One of those people was Lucy Lane.  
Lucy came to the grand opening with her parents, Samuel and Ella. There were a lot of wealthy and powerful people who were invited but Lucy’s attention was elsewhere. She noticed that the color of the ribbon on her invitations was different from the other guest’s.  
“Good evening, miss. May I see your invitation?” The host greeted Lucy on the entrance. She gave him the invitation.  
“Ah, a personal invite from Miss Lena Luthor I see.” The host smiled.  
“What do you mean?’ Lucy asked, confused.

“As you might have noticed, the ribbon on your invitation is a bit different. This means that you were personally invited and are to be treated as a VIP” The host explained. “Please, follow me.”  
The host guided them to a lift heading down. Inside the lift, the host handed the three of them masquerade masks which they must wear as long as they are in the VIP room. When they arrived on the lowest floor, the host immediately brought them to their table.

Lucy, Sam and Ella read the menu, and by then, the disappearance of Supergirl finally made sense to them. The menu was filled with Kryptonian menus. Kryptonian Ribs, Kryptonian Steaks, Kryptonian Burgers, Kryptonian Deep Fried and even Kryptonian Souffle. Lucy and Ella were baffled, but Samuel instead called the waiter.  
“Are you ready to order?” Bill asked. “Yes, I want the Kryptonian ribs, and”  
“Dad!” Lucy stopped her dad in the middle of his words. “What?” Samuel asked.  
“These aren’t some other planet’s cuisine, they’re literally cooking kryptonians!” Lucy said to her father.  
“Yeah, So what?” He said.  
“So what You’re going to eat humans!” Lucy protested.  
“Humans? No, they’re not humans.” Samuel said. “These aliens are another species also known as Animals, from other planets. Eating them is nothing different from eating any other livestock.”  
“Waiter, I would like a Kryptonian Steak.” Ella said to the waiter.

“Mom!”  
“Sorry dear, but your father has a point. They are a different species that has no relation to us. We’re even closer to livestock compared to them.” Ella defended herself. “Besides, aren’t you curious too?”

Ella had Lucy there. Even though she felt morally wrong, Samuel’s words did make sense to her. She sighed.  
“Fine. I’ll uh have the Deep Fried Leg.”  
After a few long minutes of waiting, their dish had finally come. The ribs were glistening, nicely charred and glazed. The meat was tender and practically falling off the bones. It took no effort whatsoever to take the bones off the meat. Sam cut into his ribs, it was juicy, savory and cooked medium rare perfectly.

Ella’s Steak was a thick cut taken from the thickest part of the thigh. It was charred with a nice cross pattern. As she cut into the meat, she could see the layers of wellness from the meat, the deepest part was still cooked perfectly, a feat hard to achieve for such a thick cut of meat. And the last dish, the deep fried leg. The lower leg was cut off by the knees and the ankle, covered with a nice thick layer of batter. At a glance, it looked like a huge drumstick out of a cartoon, it was almost funny.

When Lucy cut into the fried leg, the sound of cracks were audible from the breading. Wisps of steam came out of the exposed meat, spreading the strong savory smell of the meat itself.  
All three of the dishes were nothing the family ever tasted. It was so different, so delicious. At some point, they even forgot that they were eating someone. After the three were done with their food, they fell silent, staring at each other, at a loss for words.  
“So uh What do you guys think?” Lucy said, trying to break the silence. Samuel only looked down on his plate, filled with nothing but leftover bones.  
“It was” Ella tried to answer, but at such a loss that she couldn’t state how confronted she felt. Samuel looked up to both Ella and Lucy.  
“It was tasty. Really tasty.”


End file.
